1. Field
The following embodiments disclosed herein relate to an injection mold to manufacture a diaphragm used in washing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a main frame forming the external appearance of the washing machine, a water tub mounted in the main frame and a rotary tub rotatably mounted in the water tub. The main frame, the water tub and the rotary tub are provided with introduction ports, through which laundry is introduced into the rotary tub.
Also, the washing machine further includes a diaphragm to prevent leakage of water into the main frame through the introduction port of the water tub. The diaphragm is formed by compression-molding ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) rubber. One end of the diaphragm is connected to the introduction port of the main frame and the other end of the diaphragm is connected to the introduction port of the water tub to prevent leakage of water from the water tub into the main frame.